Furihata, si penulis (Fudanshi)
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Furihata, seorang siswa SMA yang bisa dikatakan tidak biasa, namun dia berhasil menutupi ketidak-biasaannya dengan berlaku seperti siswa sekolah biasa.


**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fan fiksi ini**

 **warning : typo, boyxboy.**

 **Selamat membaca (~^o^)~**

 **oo00oo**

Di salah satu restoran cepat saji, yang bernama MajiBa, duduklah tiga remaja laki-laki di meja dekat jendela, tempat dimana mereka biasa duduk jika mengunjungi restoran ini. Mereka adalah Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara, tiga dari lima anggota tim basket Seirin tahun pertama, tiga sejoli senasib sepenanggungan, dan tiga pemeran figuran sebagai penyembangat dari bangku cadangan. kegiatan mengunjungi MajiBa merupakan kegiatan kedua paling sakral bagi mereka untuk dilakukan setelah mendapatkan latihan 'neraka' dari pelatih Aida, selain mengunjungi rumah Fukuda untuk bermain game.

Dua diantara mereka sedang asik mengobrol dan tentu saja bahan obrolan mereka bermacam-macam, mulai dari topik tentang tes matematika tadi siang, menu makan siang di kantin yang kelewat luar-biasa biasanya, latihan neraka yang baru saja mereka hadapi, bahkan sampai pada topik percintaan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti ibu-ibu rumpi yang sedang labil. Ya, hanya berdua, tidak termasuk Furihata.

Bukannya ikut menimbrung obrolan dua temannya, Furihata malah asik sendiri dengan laptop yang dia bawa. Bukan asik menonton anime/film, atau bahkan video yang 'begituan', tapi dia membuka aplikasi microsoft word dan sudah siap menuliskan sesuatu. Bukan, bukan tugas yang akan dia tulis, melainkan percakapan dua temannya yang menjadi objek untuk tulisannya.

"Jadi, Fukuda. Ku dengar saat weekend kemarin, akhirnya kau pergi kencan dengan pacar barumu ya?" Kawahara mulai membahas kisah cinta Fukuda dengan sambil melahap kentang gorengnya.

"Eh, ya... begitulah." Ada semburat malu pada wajah Fukuda, sungguh ini adalah topik yang sangat sensitif jika diceritakan di tempat umum.

"Wah, selamat ya. Omong-omong bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Mm, jadi pada awalnya aku menjemput dia di stasiun untuk kemudian pergi menonton film, lalu..."

Fukuda yang awalnya merasa malu tapi akhirnya dia mau meceritakan pengalaman kencan pertamanya. Kawahara mendengarkan dan bahkan memberi respon dengan sangat antusias pada cerita Fukuda, bagaikan apa yang dia dengarkan merupakan kisah tentang bagaimana pahlawan bertopeng mengalahkan madara dengan pistol air berbusa dari doraemon.

Berbeda dengan Furihata, dia memang menyimak, tapi tidak memberi respon secara langsung seperti Kawahara, hanya saja kesepuluh jarinya sibuk menari di atas keyboard, seperti layaknya polisi yang sedang menulis laporan interograsi.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah melakukannya, Fukuda?"

"Melakukannya?"

"Iya, melakukan itu."

"Itu apa maksudmu, Kawahara?"

"Astaga, kau ini kelewat polos atau bego sih?! Maksudku, apa kau sudah mencium cewekmu?"

"Ah, oohhh... kalau itu sih... hehe sudah."

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali Fukuda, sudah punya pacar dan bisa kencan di akhir pekan."

"Hahaha, begitulah. Makanya, kau cepatlah cari pacar, kau juga Furi."

Furihata yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, merasa terpanggil saat Fukuda menyebut namanya.

"Eh? Ha? Apa, Fukuda?"

"Aku bilang, kau itu juga seharusnya cepat-cepat mencari cewek. Tidak bosan apa tiap hari cuma asik sendiri bareng laptop dan semua tulisanmu itu?"

"Benar itu, Furi."

"Eh, kalau masalah itu sih, mungkin nanti saja"

"Apa yang kau bilang Furi? Kau tidak bosan jomblo terus? Kau itu lumayan ganteng Furi, aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan cewek."

"Jangan kau sia-sia wajah imutmu itu Furi. Kalau tidak cepat cari cewek, hati-hati loh, nanti kamu keburu di-uke-in sama seme-seme diluar sana, hahaha."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kawahara, Furihata sedikit terkejut dan dia berusaha menutupi semburat merah muda pada pipinya. Berharap tidak ada yang melihat.

"Furi, apa saat ini ada orang yang sedang kamu suka?" Fukuda tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kisah cinta temannya itu.

"Eh? Ya... ada sih."

"Wah, Furi kita sudah dewasa. Ne, ne, siapa cewek ini? Apa ada di kelas kita?"

"Tidak, dia anak sekolah lain."

"Oh begitu. Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Ka-kalau itu rahasia." Merasa malu untuk mengungkapkan kehidupan cintanya, Furihata memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Cukup untuk topik ini, bagaimana kalau kau lanjut saja ceritamu tentang kencan kemarin, Fukuda?"

"Lanjut? Apanya yang mau dilanjutn Furi? Sudah aku ceritakan semua. Kau saja yang sibuk sendiri dengan laptop da tidak mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Ah, iya. Sejak tadi aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau tulis, Furi." Kawahara sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat layar laptop Furihata.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok."

"Ayolah, Furi. Biar kami lihat." Dengan cepat Fukuda segera mengambil laptop itu.

"Ha? Apa ini? Cerita pendek?"

"A-ano, Fukuda. Aku mohon kembalikan."

"Tunggu! I-ini kan..."

"Astaga, ini kan cerita Fukuda barusan tentang kencan kemarin. Dan ini... Furi, kenapa kau mengganti tokohnya sebagai kamu dan... apa?! Akashi? Maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou itu?!"

"Astaga, Furi. Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Akashi?! Astaga bahkan kau menulis seolah2 kau itu ada di posisi pacarku."

"Fukuda, Kawahara, aku mohon jangan keras-keras"

Ditengah hiruk pikuk akibat cerita yang dibuat oleh Furihata, mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang datang mendekati meja mereka.

"Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, dan Kawahara-kun. Selamat sore."

"Gyaaahhh ! Kuroko! Berhenti mengagetkan seperti itu." Fukuda yang sedang meminum cola sampai menumpahkannya karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, Fukuda-kun? Dan omong-omong, tadi aku sempat mendengar kalian menyebutkan nama Akashi-kun, memangnya ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Ini, Kuroko. Furi sedang menulis cerita tentang dirinya dan Akashi sebagai-"

"Fukuda, stop!" Furihata menghentikan Fukuda seperti saat dia menghentikan pergerakan Kagami si pertandingan semi final winter cup.

"Sebagai apa, Fukuda-kun?"

"Sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan di akhir pekan. Lucu sekali, kan?" Kawahara dengan suara lantang melanjutkan kalimat Fukuda yang sempat dihentikan.

"Kawahara.." Furihata sudah siap menangis dan wajahnya memerah saking malunya.

"Hee...cerita yang menarik."

Ketiga bench-warmer itu seketika membelalakan mata karena merasa mendengar suara -pencabut nyawa- yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Furihata Kouki, benar kan?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Furihata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Benar saja, disana sudah berdiri Akashi Seijuurou dengan seringai diwajahnya, tampak sangat mengerikan namun menambah ketampanannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"A-Akashi..." Furihata mulai gemetar hebat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya, begitu juga dengan dua orang dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan cerita yang kau tulis. Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita realisasikan apa yang tertulis disana, Kouki?"

"Hiiiiii..."

Furihata sukses collapse di bangkunya, Fukuda dan Kawahara sukses dibuat histeris oleh keadaan Furihata, Kuroko sukses dengan memasang wajah datarnya padahal dalam hati dia ingin tertawa namun sedikit terbesit rasa khawatir akan keselamatan temannya, dan Akashi sukses mendapatkan Chihuahua unyu untuk dibawa pulang kerumahnya.

'Selamat tinggal, semuanya...' rintihan hati seorang Furihata Kouki, seorang penulis dan sekaligus pengagum rahasia Akashi Seijuurou, sebelum akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Apakah ini awal dari kehidupan baru Furihata? Bagaimana kisah dari pasangan baru Akashi-Furihata selanjutnya? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada status jomblomu, Furi.

 **-end-**

 **oo00oo**

 **Pendek ya? Maaf, namanya juga one-shoot.**

 **Kok Akashi munculnya cuma bentar? Iya, soalnya fic ini fokusnya ke hobi Furihata yang sangat unik.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, syukur-syukur review juga. Dan terima kasih buat semua yang udah follow dan fav cerita ini juga cerita yang lain.**

 **Semoga ceeita ini bisa memuaskan kalian.**

 **Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya ! ~(^o^~)**


End file.
